Hero Quests
Hero Quests are ten step quests in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, added in the 1.6.27 update. They give various useful rewards including gems, sparks, new cards and even Premium Packs designed for certain heroes. Each hero has their own unique set of Hero Quests. In order to do a hero's Hero Quests, the player must complete it while playing with the hero the quest is tied to. For example, to do Professor Brainstorm's quest about playing Science zombies, the player has to play as Professor Brainstorm and do the task instead of another hero. To complete a Hero Quest, the player must complete 10 different tasks. The first task always involves playing two of the hero's Superpowers, the fourth tasks involves crafting a specific uncommon card, the eighth tasks involve crafting a specified rare card, and the final task involves winning 3 Multiplayer matches. The rest of the tasks vary depending on the hero. The rewards for completing each quest are acquired the same as normal quests; The player taps on the reward. The 3rd task always gives the player 50 sparks, the 4th will always give them a Premium-Uncommon card. The 7th will always reward the player with 250 sparks, the 8th always gives a Premium-Rare card. The 9th's reward is 200 sparks, and the 10th's is always said heroes' Premium pack. Progress in Hero Quest will also unlock the heroes' Premium packs as offer randomly available in the Store's For You section. List of Hero Quests Plants 's Superpowers |Name2 = Bean Machine |Mission2 = Play 3 Beans |Name3 = Better Together |Mission3 = Play 3 Plants with [[Card|'Team-Up']] |Name4 = Out to Sea |Mission4 = Craft a Navy Bean |uncommon card = Navy Bean |Name5 = All Wet |Mission5 = Do 8 damage using Plants with Amphibious |Name6 = Full of Beans |Mission6 = Do 10 damage using Admiral Navy Bean's special ability |Name7 = Untouchable |Mission7 = End a turn with 3 undamaged Plants |Name8 = Boing! Boing! |Mission8 = Craft a Jumping Bean |rare card = Jumping Bean |Name9 = Away They Go |Mission9 = Bounce 5 Zombies |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Citron |Name10 = Citron Triumphant}} 's Superpowers |Name2 = Brrrrrr! |Mission2 = Play 2 Snow Peas |Name3 = Chill Out |Mission3 = Freeze 2 Zombies |Name4 = Hot and Cold |Mission4 = Craft a Chilly Pepper |Name5 = Zombie-cicles Coming Right Up |Mission5 = Freeze 3 Zombies in lanes with Plants |Mission6 = Increase Snowdrop's Strength to 5 |Name6 = Tougher Than She Looks |Mission7 = Do 10 damage using Plants with the "Team-Up" ability |Name7 = Teamwork Makes the Dream Work |Mission8 = Craft a Winter Squash |Name8 = Frosty Friend |Name9 = That's Just Cold |Mission9 = Destroy 3 Zombies with Winter Squash's special ability |rare card = Winter Squash |Name10 = Rise of the Rose |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Rose}} Zombies 's Superpowers |Name2 = Pet-fecta |Mission2 = Play 3 Pets |Name3 = Pet Care |Mission3 = Use Zookeeper to increase the Strength of 4 Pets |Name4 = Start with a Zombie Egg |Mission4 = Craft a Zombie Chicken |Name5 = Chicken Up! |Mission5 = Increase Zombie Chicken's Strength to 5 |uncommon card = Zombie Chicken |Name6 = Mighty Menagerie |Mission6 = Play 3 Pet Tricks while Zookeeper is in play |Name7 = Splish-Splash |Mission7 = Increase the Strength of 3 Pets in the Water |Name8 = Here Kitty Kitty |Mission8 = Craft a Cat Lady |rare card = Cat Lady |Name9 = The Purrrfect Challenge |Mission9 = Increase Cat Lady's Strength to 12 |Name10 = Feel the Freeze |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Brain Freeze}} ' Superpowers |Name2 = Heroic Hit |Mission2 = Play 3 Zombies with [[Card|'Anti-Hero']] |Mission3 = Move a Mini-Ninja with Smoke Bomb |Name4 = Unpleasant Surprise |Mission4 = Craft a Surprise Gargantuar |uncommon card = Surprise Gargantuar |Name5 = Repositioning |Mission5 = Move 3 Zombies |Name6 = Nothing Can Stop You |Mission6 = Do a Bonus Attack with a Zombie that has the Deadly ability |Name7 = Get In, Get Out |Mission7 = Win a game before the end of turn 6 |Name8 = Strange Steed Indeed |Mission8 = Craft a Walrus Rider |rare card = Walrus Rider |Name9 = This is Gonna Hurt |Mission9 = Do 40 damage to Plant Heroes using the Anti-Hero ability |Name10 = Super Duper!|Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Super Brainz|Name3 = Up in Smoke}} Gallery greenshadowquest.jpg|The player has completed Green Shadow's Hero Quests wall-knightquest.jpg|The player has completed Wall-Knight's Hero Quests solarflarequest.jpg|The player has completed Solar Flare's Hero Quests chompzillaquest.jpg|The player has completed Chompzilla's Hero Quests nightcapquest.jpg|The player has completed Nightcap's Hero Quests rosequest.jpg|The player has completed Rose's Hero Quests spudowquest.jpg|The player has completed Spudow's Hero Quests cptcombustiblequest.jpg|The player has completed Captain Combustible's Hero Quests citronquest.jpg|The player has completed Citron's Hero Quests grassknucklesquest.jpg|The player has completed Grass Knuckles' Hero Quests superbrainzquest.jpg|The player has completed Super Brainz's Hero Quests thesmashquest.jpg|The player has completed The Smash's Hero Quests impfinityquest.jpg|The player has completed Impfinity's Hero Quests brainfreezequest.jpg|The player has completed Brain Freeze's Hero Quests zmechquest.jpg|The player has completed Z-Mech's Hero Quests rustboltquest.jpg|The player has completed Rustbolt's Hero Quests immorticiaquest.jpg|The player has completed Immorticia's Hero Quests profbrainstormquest.jpg|The player has completed Professor Brainstorm's Hero Quests electricboogalooquest.jpg|The player has completed Electric Boogaloo's Hero Quests neptunaquest.jpg|The player has completed Neptuna's Hero Quests Old Completed_Green_Shadow_Quests.jpeg|The player has completed Green Shadow's Hero Quests SFHQ.png|The player has completed Solar Flare's Hero Quests GKHQ.png|The player has completed Grass Knuckles' Hero Quests WNHQ.png|The player has completed Wall-Knight's Hero Quests SuperBHQ.png|The player has completed Super Brainz's Hero Quests Rustbolt's_Hero_Quests_completed.jpeg|The player has completed Rustbolt's Hero Quests ImmortCompleted.PNG|The player has completed Immorticia's Hero Quests Trivia *If the player already has four of a card that needs to be crafted, viewing the plant/zombie needing to be crafted will award the player the quest complete. **This is because the game won't allow the player to craft another one of these cards, so the game just gives the player the quest complete to avoid both the player's confusion, and wasting the sparks on a redundant card. *There is a glitch where the final step of The Smash's Hero Quest gives a new superpower, "0 Plant Board Clear Cheat 0". Its description says "Destroy all fighters." **It is possible this was a debugging card that is still in the code. *The prize of the Rose quest number 7 is 240 sparks, which is not enough to craft the Winter Squash for the next mission. **This also happens with Professor Brainstorm, Z-Mech, Grass Knuckles, Captain Combustible, Nightcap and Citron. **A similar phenomenon happens in Electric Boogaloo's Hero Quests, where the 3rd and 6th quests require the use of specific cards not included in the Electric Boogaloo starting deck, forcing players to spend previously earned sparks if they hadn't received those cards in packs. *The name of Rose's first Hero Quest is a possible reference to the achievement with a similar name from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *Chompzilla, Immorticia, and Impfinity's 4th quests are the only Hero Quests that require crafting a trick. **In addition, Captain Combustible, Chompzilla, and Rustbolt's 8th Quests are the only Hero Quests that require crafting a trick. *On some updates, a few quests are bugged and will not reward the player even if they player has completed the challenge. Examples are Grass Knuckles' "Let's Get This over With" and Chompzilla's "A Strong Finish". *A Tomb Raiser Zombie and an Octo Zombie are on Rustbolt's pack, despite them being in the Sneaky and Beastly classes, respectively. **A Wannabe Hero is also on Super Brainz's pack, despite it being in the Hearty class. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics